


We Don't Believe

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Fluff, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Josh has dreams and can't differentiate them from reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete and I'm probably never going to finish it.

Josh woke with a start as his alarm clock shrilled in his ear. He slid from the comfort of his bed to the hardwood floor with a loud bang. His bedroom door creaked open to reveal Tyler cradling two cups of coffee. “Bad dreams again?” He sat the hot beverages on the night stand to free his hands and pull the older man from the floor.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Josh shrieked. Tyler held up his hands and back away slowly. “Don’t come near me. This isn’t real. You’re not real!”

 

“It was just a dream, Josh, I promise.” This happened more often than Tyler liked. Ever since Josh had his huge breakdown and had to quit his job, thing have been rough for the two of them. For some reason, Josh always brought up how they met at work, but his version of the events were often muddled and laced with unreality. 

 

Josh had trained Tyler at the call center they both worked at. When the younger man finally got his own cubicle, they were constantly chatting during impromptu breaks and spending their lunches together. Josh wasn’t exactly “out” at work, well to himself anyway. Pete, their boss, knew and teased him about it all the time. When the two men found themselves trapped in the supply closet, like a terrible rom-com cliche, Josh finally admitted to having feelings for Tyler. Unbeknownst to them, Pete had locked them there on purpose, because he was tired of watching them make goggles eyes at each other and make no moves to act on their obvious feelings. 

 

They had been dating for two months, when Tyler noticed a change in Josh’s demeanor. Something was… off about him. Tyler would often find him mumbling to himself in his office. Tyler would lightly tap on the door and Josh would act as though nothing had happened. He found random scraps of paper in the older man’s pockets that just had _blurryface_  scrubbed over and over again. He tried to gently pry about Josh’s family to find out if they had a history of mental illness, but his boyfriend shrugged it off and teased him, asking when he suddenly decided to play doctor. Tyler sighed as he realized he would have to speak with Josh’s doctor again. 

 

The pink haired man cowered on the floor near the bed, covering his head with both hands. “You’re not real. You’re not my Tyler.”

 

Tyler huffed, hating how helpless he felt when this happened. “J, it’s me. I Promise. Here, I’ll prove it to you.” He grabbed his ukulele from the corner of the room and began to play. “ _I don’t care what’s in your hair. I just wanna know what’s on your mind._ ” Josh pulled himself from the floor to watch the younger man play. “ _I used to say I wanna die before I’m old, but because of you I might think twice.”_  Tyler squeezed his eyes shut as he sang. It killed him when Josh didn’t know who he was. As he ended the song, he felt his chest grow heavy with the urge to cry. 

 

“You wrote that for me, didn’t you?” Josh sat cross legged on the bed, smiling as he rocked back and forth like a child. 

 

Tyler let out a wet laugh as tears streamed down his face. “Yeah, yeah I did.” The pink haired man patted the spot on the bed and Tyler when to join him. 

 

Josh climbed into his boyfriend’s lap and clung to his small frame. “I’m sorry Ty. I get so scared and confused. I didn’t mean it.”

 

“It’s okay, Josh. We’ll be okay.” Tyler ran his fingers through the pink fluff on his head. “Do you want me to make you some fresh coffee? It’s probably gone cold now.” Josh nodded and Tyler kissed his forehead before getting up to grab the two mugs.

 

“He looks like you.” Tyler froze in the door frame as Josh spoke, his voice raspy from a rough night’s sleep. “That’s- it’s why I get confused. He’s just got black covering his neck and hands. In the dark, it gets confusing.” Tyler’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the mugs in his hands. “Are- are you mad?”

 

Tyler glanced over his shoulder. Josh had his legs pulled up to his chest and his chin rested on his knees. It was a stark contrast to the man in the suit who trained him on the first day they met. “No, not mad. Just listening, that’s all. I’ll be right back, okay?” Josh nodded, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. 

 

Tyler heard him humming the song he wrote just for his boyfriend as he poured them both fresh coffee. He knew this _blurryface_  person wasn’t real, but he wanted to kill him anyway. 

 

 

 


End file.
